XXSlyFoxHoundXx
Eddie 'SlyFox' Cardona is a Puerto-Rican commentator, who is known for giggling and his attacking of virtual chicken. He plays with all the Creatures, a group of Machinima directors, as well as Pbat, ImmortalHD and other non-Creatures. Sly refers to his subscribers as 'Homies'. Bio Real life Sly was born in Chicago, Illinois then moved to Puerto Rico when he was around two years old and was raised there until he was sixteen and moved back to the United States. Sly is proud of being Puerto Rican and enjoys talking about stealing, shanking and other popular Puerto Rican passtimes. The culture is also part of the reason family is so important to Sly, he has not moved to the Creature House in Colorado because he wants to be there for his family as well as his commitment to his band, Stuck in Your Radio (SIYR) until March 2013 in a apartment with ImmortalHD. During his brief attempt at college, Sly took basic normal classes because he didn't particularly know what he wanted to do and never got to the point of choosing a major. The classes all bored Sly out of his mind and during the first week, he began spending more time in the college arcade than in class. Eventually, he stopped lying to his parents and dropped out of college, not content with the boring classes, added drama of high school and number of people who only attended to "get fucked up". Currently Sly's dad had died and is trying to live his life as best as possible. YouTube Eddie used the name Sly because when he and Ms. SlyFox starting dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up later and she would say "you're a sly fox". The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear, his favorite series, used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. Sly got into commentating/making videos because, before he had a Youtube, he followed Ken Burton and he was part of the 'Ken Crew'. He thought what Ken was doing was cool but there was too much 'drama', so he decided to follow Ken's lead and try it himself. Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other Youtubers. Although Sly doesn't make real machinima as he used to, he still does make little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro'. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". Sly joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriberbase by just being himself. Sly met the Creatures when PaperBatVG, his friend, was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request, Pbat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest main Creature. Currently Sly has over 900,000 "Homies" and near 1 million. Currently Ongoing Series These series are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: *HomieCraft *Minecraft Daily (w/ Various) *Homie Server: Survival Games (w/ SCMowns, ImmortalHD, & MichaelBah) *Minecraft Mini Game: Hide and Seek (w/ GoldenBlackHawk & MichaelBah) *Minecraft Mini Game: SMASH (w/ ImmortalHD, Bashurverse, Bodil40, & Mr360Games) *The No No Topics *Pokemon Silver *Smite: Road to 30 *Minecraft: Road to Hipo Returns *Blackblock Theatre (w/ SSoHPKC) Quotes and Catchphrases *"What's up homies?" *"When you see a chicken/duck you gotta hit it with a shovel, hit that chicken/duck with a shovel shovel" *"They're blocks mother fucker!" *"Hell yeah" *"Day three of ______" *"Wow." (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) Trivia *Sly's giggle has became one of his most iconic part of his channel. *Sly made a song called 'Hit a chicken with a shovel' when he slays chickens with a shovel on Minecraft, along with his giggle, this has been popular with him. *Sly has trouble saying the word "iron" with his accent so he calls the Minecraft resource "silver". *Sly has 3 dogs: Puppy Cop, Puppy Nurse and Puppy Chef. *Sly currently lives with ImmortalHD, Puppy Chef, and (his girlfriend) TheZombiUnicorn. *Sly is the host of a new Creaturehub series called Head 2 Head . Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:YouTube Comedians